Out of My Mind
by svgirl
Summary: Part 3 The twins and their friends make decisions that will affect their relationships, friendships, and future. COMPLETED!
1. Seriously Misguided

This is the third and last story in my trilogy! Please read Girlfriend and Selfish first. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story!

Conner and Alanna stared at Elizabeth (Jessica pretending to be Liz) in shock. "You're okay with the fact that I brought Alanna here?" Conner asked incredulously.   
"Sure, I trust you," Jessica said. She smiled to herself. This was way to easy, making Alanna jealous. Elizabeth would be so grateful. "Plus it's just Alanna. I know you guys are friends."  
"Yes, we are." Alanna said stiffly.  
"So let me get this straight," Conner said. "You catch me with dancing with another girl and you're okay with it?"  
"Cool," Alanna grinned.  
"Hey, Conner's mine." Jessica said cheerfully. "I have to go find Jessica. I'll see you later Conner. And," she said grinning to Alanna, "You should see him naked, I mean really." Jessica sauntered off leaving a stunned Conner and a red Alanna.  
"What did that mean?" she said accusingly to Conner.  
"I have no idea. Elizabeth has been acting strange lately. Normally she'd be pounding me to the ground telling me to stay away from her." Conner said.  
"Well, what about us?" Alanna asked lightly.  
"What?" Conner asked evading the subject.  
"You know what I mean, when we were dancing, you felt it too. Didn't you?" she asked placing her hand in his.  
"Yeah, but what am I going to tell this? I mean, I thought I loved her. But when I'm with you, it feels so different from when we first started going out."  
"It feels better," Alanna said smiling.  
Conner sighed, "I've dated so many girls this year, Maria, Liz, you, Liz again, and what if I'm making the wrong choice? I don't want to hurt you or Liz again."  
"What happened to the old Conner?" Alanna said smiling. "Drop em and get em. I just want to be with you Conner."  
"So do I." He said moaning.  
"Is there some reason why you can't? Did you and Liz-" Alanna started to ask, not wanting to know the answer.  
"No," he said emphatically. "We never did anything like that. I promise," he said looking her in the eyes. "But things are different with us now. It feels like we're just going through the motions, you know? I kiss her because she expects it; we walk to class together and stuff. But I don't feel the way I feel with you."  
"Oh, Conner," Alanna sighed. She smiled and there lips met in an explosion of passion. And Alanna had never felt so happy in all of her life.

Elizabeth stood frozen in shock when she saw who she had ran into.  
"Are you okay?" Jeffrey French said in a concerned voice.  
She hadn't spoke to Jeffrey in like, forever. She'd almost forgotten that he even existed. She'd been too wrapped up in her life to remember her feeble promise that they would always be friends. But the way he was looking at her and, she desperately needed someone to talk to. "I'm okay, well, not really okay. But I'm not failing school, homeless bad," she babbled.  
Jeffrey smiled. "You want to tell me what's wrong?" She bit her lip and nodded. "Let go somewhere a little more quiet," he said leading her into a coat closet. They squeezed in and Jeffrey handed her a napkin to dry her eyes.   
"My boyfriend is at this minute dancing in the arms of his ex-girlfriend looking totally in love." Elizabeth spat out.  
Jeffrey's eyes widened. "Are you serious? What guy in his right mind would cheat on you? Is he deluded?"  
Elizabeth smiled slightly. "Nah, just seriously misguided," she joked.  
"Is he the same guy that you were having problems with at the beginning of the year?" Jeffrey asked gruffly.  
"Yes, but how did you know?"  
"I haven't forgotten you, Liz. Anyway, if he's always doing this kind of stuff to you, why do you keep letting him in?"  
"I don't know," she said starting to cry again. "I just can't stop. But this time it's over. I mean it," she emphasized. "I need to make it on my own."  
"That's great," he said sincerely.  
Elizabeth squeezed his hand. "Do you think we can be friends again. I mean it, too," she added.  
Jeffrey smiled, "Yeah, I would like that." 

"Hey, Liz!" Melissa called out. Elizabeth smiled when she saw her and Jeremy standing in front of First and Ten. She had agreed to join Jeremy and Melissa for dinner even though if Jessica ever found out, Elizabeth would be dead. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice how relaxed they seemed. Jeremy had his arm firmly around Melissa's thin waist and Melissa looked like a model in flared black pants and a pink scoop neck shirt. "Hey, guys. I'm starving!" Elizabeth laughed.  
After they were seated and had placed their order Melissa turned to Liz. "I heard about what happened last night, are you okay?"  
Elizabeth sighed, "I'm okay. Not ready to face Conner yet, but basically I'm holding up. I know I have to talk to him soon."  
"What are you going to do?" Jeremy asked sympathetically.   
"I'm going to break up with him. I have to. Our relationship is going nowhere and…"  
"He's a jerk." Melissa finished.  
"Well, yeah. Plus things have been really tense since my parents found out he spent the night." Elizabeth said sipping her soda.  
"What?!" Jeremy exclaimed.  
"Oh, it's not what you think," Elizabeth said giggling. "We were just you know, sharing a bed but not doing anything. I'm saving myself for Josh Hartnett." Melissa smiled. "Me too."  
"Really?" Elizabeth asked. "I thought you and Will…"  
"No. No way." Melissa said firmly. Elizabeth noted that Jeremy looked very relieved. "So you're really going to end things with him?" Melissa asked.  
"We we're having problems before Alanna. But the thing with Alanna was mostly my fault. I told him to spend time with her. How stupid was I?" Elizabeth laughed bitterly.  
"You were just doing what you thought was best. I mean, Alanna has problems and you were only trying to help." Jeremy said softly.  
"Conner and I were having problems long before Alanna anyway. I guess we were never meant to be." Elizabeth choked back tears. "I love him, Liss. I love him so much. I must be out of my mind, but I need to do this. For him."  
"And for you," Melissa added looking at Jeremy. She had no idea what to do to help her friend and she felt horrible because she knew how much she must be hurting. Jeremy smiled at here and gave her hand a quick squeeze. At least she had Jeremy.


	2. Liar?

Elizabeth stood by her locker trying to rehearse what she was going to say to Conner. Nothing seemed right. She couldn't believe she was going to tell him that it was over. She remembered how hard it was telling Todd that she no longer wanted to see him. Telling Conner would be a hundred times worse. Maybe she should just not break up with him...but no. Elizabeth knew things had changed. And plus every time she pictured Conner and Alanna dancing at the country club, she knew that things were over. As she got ready to go find him, a pair of strong arms encircled her waist. She whirled around and saw that it was Conner. "Hey, baby," he said smiling.   
Elizabeth stood there in shock. How dare he try to pretend that nothing was wrong! She shoved him a way and hissed, "What do you think you're doing?"  
Conner stepped back, hurt. "I was just...never mind. What is with you?"  
"What is with me?" Her voice rose, "How dare you come to me and act like Saturday never happened. I know Conner. I know you're in love with Alanna."  
"I like Alanna. But I also like you, Liz. I don't get you. You said everything was fine. I wish you girls would just stop playing games."  
Elizabeth looked shocked and then calmly stated, "I never said I was fine with you and Alanna dancing and being in love."  
Conner rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you did. You came back and plainly stated that you weren't upset."  
"Conner I never said that," she said furiously.  
"Are you calling me a liar?" he challenged.   
"Wait a second." Elizabeth said softly. "This is all starting to make sense. I never told you that but..."  
"Jessica did," Conner finished. "Now I remember. I didn't see you for more than five seconds so I couldn't catch the difference in clothes. I thought it was funny that you weren't angry with me."  
"That still doesn't change things," Elizabeth said softy.  
"I love you Conner. But things have changed. I can't be with you anymore. Especially not when you love someone else." Conner opened his mouth to protest, "You don't have to say anything," Elizabeth assured him. "You can't help who you love." Conner nodded and gave her a small hug. And then he left. Elizabeth felt alone but she knew that she would be okay. But she knew that things would never be the same between her and Jessica again.


	3. Mr KnowitAll

Elizabeth walked into the cafeteria the same day she had broken up with Conner. She didn't really feel like eating, but sulking in the library wasn't that hot of an alternative. She started to walk over to Tia's table. That was probably all she needed. A nice boy thrashing session with Tia. Tia was so good at it; she had practically turned it into a sport. But Tia was sitting with Andy. And Conner and Jessica whom she really didn't want to face. Elizabeth looked desperately around the cafeteria looking for someone to sit with. Last year she could have sat with almost anyone, but things had changed. People had gotten cliquey. She at last saw Jeffrey French. He had been nice to her the other day so she decided to sit with him. She approached his table, "Can I sit here?" she asked tentatively.  
Jeffrey looked up and smiled, "Sure, Liz. You don't have to ask."  
"Thanks," she said smiling. "I don't feel like sitting with my friends because Conner's with them."  
"And that would be uncomfortable because?" Jeffrey asked grinning.  
"Well, Mr. Know it All, I broke up with him this morning, so I don't think I'm on his list of top ten favorite people."  
"You broke up with him?" Jeffrey asked incredulously.  
"You don't have to act all surprised. What did you think I was going to do? Let him give me a kiss and make it all better?" she said giggling.  
"That's not what I meant. But why aren't you sitting with Jessica. Last year whenever she broke up with somebody you two used to sit together plotting against the male population."  
Elizabeth's smile disappeared. "I don't want to talk to Jessica. Conner told me that she pretended to be me and made up with him."  
"What?!" Jeffrey asked. "Are you kidding? She pretended to be you? And made you make up with Conner?"  
"Yeah. That's about it." Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know what to do. I mean, I love Jessica, but lately she's been pulling all these stunts trying to run my life. Anyone else I would have told them off, but this is Jessica. I can't do that."  
"But she can't keep acting like that though. It's your life and she has no right to interfere." Jeffrey said firmly.  
"You're right. And I have been thinking about it. Ever since that fight over me being friends with Melissa Fox."  
"What have you decided?"  
Elizabeth was silent for awhile then she said so quietly that Jeffrey could hardly hear her, "I'm going to Stanford."  
"Stanford, the college?" Jeffrey asked confused. "Congratulations, but what does that have to do with Jessica?"  
"Jessica has already told Sweet Valley University that she's coming. I hadn't yet because I wasn't sure where I was going. I mean did I want to go with Conner or not. But since Conner is no longer part of my life, I think going to Stanford would be good for me. Jessica and me need some time apart. We've been together since we were born. Except for the two months that I lived with Conner and his family," Elizabeth finished.  
Jeffrey didn't reply. "Wow," Elizabeth turned around to see where the voice was coming from. She saw Melissa standing behind her.   
"Hey," Elizabeth sighed and gestured to the seat across from her. Melissa sat down.   
"Sorry," Melissa apologized. "I wasn't spying on you, but I heard what you said. I think you're making the right decision."  
"Thanks." Elizabeth said quietly. "It's not final yet but I next to positive I'm going there. You're lucky to have Jeremy with you." Melissa smiled. Elizabeth remembered that Jeffrey was still sitting there and quickly introduced them. "Melissa this is Jeffrey French. Jeffrey this is Melissa Fox."  
"You're in my math class, right? You date that football player?" Jeffrey asked.   
"I'm in your class but I don't date Will anymore. I'm going out with this guy Jeremy from Big Mesa. Didn't you and Liz used to go out? I heard her mention you before." Melissa inquired.  
Jeffrey shot Elizabeth a look of surprise which she ignored. "Yeah, for a while last year. We kind of stopped hanging out because when we were dating I hung around her friends and we broke up they kind of sided with her."  
"That's not true," Elizabeth replied lamely even though she knew he was right. That was how she had felt today. Tia, Evan and Andy were more Conner's friends than her own.  
"I understand. When me and Will broke up I kind of got shoved out of our group," Melissa said agreeing. "It's also nearly impossible to be friends with your ex."

Jeremy walked into the House of Java after school that afternoon. He didn't usually work on Monday's since that was the day Jessica worked. He and Jessica had hardly spoken since they broke up and he didn't want to create any tension while they were working. But Corey had asked for a trade and she would work the Friday night shift. Jeremy was surprised because on Friday there was a jazz band playing which meant more work and Corey hated work. But Jeremy was thrilled to have that night off. Working a five hour shift with Jessica would be a breeze compared to that. He grabbed his apron and joined Jessica at the counter who was refilling the coffee machines. She appeared to be absorbed in her work and he mumbled a high. At the sound of his voice she stiffened and turned around.  
"Hello, Jeremy," she said awkwardly.  
"Hey, Jess. How have you been?" he asked neutrally.  
"Okay. I've been busy with cheerleading and college decisions."  
"I thought cheerleading was over." Jeremy asked trying to keep the conversation going. He still liked Jessica even though he no longer loved her.   
"It is. But I've been going to the Sweet Valley University training camps."   
"You're going to SVU?" Jeremy asked.  
"Yeah. It's close to home and Elizabeth's going there." Jessica looked at him. "Are you going to college with Miss Witch?" Jessica blurted out and spun around and stomped off into the back. Jeremy wanted to follow her but had absolutely no idea what to say. Jessica was obviously hurting. And it was all his fault. 


	4. Together

Conner was trying to listen to Alanna as she told some story about this guy from her school who had gotten suspended. He tried to tune out her chatter but felt bad. She was his girlfriend and he was supposed to pay attention to her. Not ignoring her and thinking about his ex-girlfriend. He and Elizabeth had broken up two days ago and yet he was still trying to figure out what had gone wrong. They had gone from total passion to Jerry Springer in less than two weeks. He still cared deeply for her but he and Alanna had this connection. But he and Elizabeth had one too. "I ended things with Elizabeth," he blurted out.  
Alanna looked taken aback but quickly recovered. "That's great Conner. Now we can truly be together."  
Conner sighed, "But I didn't end it very well. You know how she came up to us at the dance?" Alanna nodded. "That was Jessica. So Elizabeth and I got into this huge shouting match because we both thought the other was lying, then we figured out that it was Jessica."  
Alanna shrugged. "So what? You ended it. Who cares how just as long as we can be together," she said snuggling up to him.  
Conner pushed her away, "Alanna, she's my friend and even though we aren't together, I don't want things to be bad between us."  
Alanna sneered, "You guys can't be friends. You can't really be friends with someone who you used to kiss."  
"That's not true," Conner argued. "Look at Ken and Jessica. And me and Maria. I know all my relationships have ended badly. But Liz is different."  
"How?" Alanna protested. "Just because you stayed together with her for more than five seconds?"  
"Alanna!" Conner said sharply. Alanna looked at him shocked. She had never heard him raise his voice before. "Listen, can we just not talk about this right now?" Conner commanded. Alanna nodded, unsure of what to do or say. She hadn't meant to put Conner in a bad mood, but he was being selfish. But the last thing she wanted to do was push him away again. She leaned in and started kissing his neck and was relieved to feel some of his tension melt away. She had Conner physically, now she just needed him mentally. But he would come around. That she was sure of. 

"Have you talked to her yet?" Melissa asked opening a tube of lipstick.  
"Who? Jessica?" Elizabeth answered lying on Melissa's bed. "Of course not."  
"What are you going to say to her?" Melissa asked curiously.  
"I have no idea," she said examining a bottle of nail polish. "She's been through a lot, with breaking up with Jeremy, our fight and she had some huge fight with Tia as well. I feel horrible about causing her anymore pain, but there's no nice way to do this. I just can't ignore it. But I've got to do it soon before I snap."  
Melissa nodded but didn't say anything. Elizabeth selected a bottle of pink nail polish and began to paint her nails. "How's Jeremy?" Elizabeth asked smiling after a while.  
Melissa's eyes lit up. "Great! Things are wonderful."  
"That's so great. But have you guys talked about college and stuff?"  
Melissa nodded. "Yes. We both applied to UCLA and I think that's where we're going even though we haven't officially declared it."  
"That's weird," Elizabeth mentioned offhand. "UCLA doesn't have an archeology program. Jeremy's dream is to go into archeology. Why would he pick a college that doesn't even have that as a major?"  
Melissa shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know. But we're going to college together and we didn't apply to any of the same places except UCLA."  
"You don't have to go to the same college," Elizabeth stated reasonably. "You can still be together even if you aren't at the same place."  
"No you can't," Melissa argued. "How can you trust someone when you can't see them? They could be out all the time and you would never even know."  
"That's the thing," Elizabeth pointed out. "You have to trust them."  
"It's easier said then done." Melissa said softly. "I want to be with Jeremy."  
"But are you willing to take away his dream," Elizabeth asked gently.  
Melissa looked down at her hands. "No, but I will do what I have to, to keep us together."   



	5. Bad Moves

That evening Jessica paced through her sister's room. Elizabeth had been gone all evening and Jessica was waiting for her to come home. She heard the front door open and close and heard Elizabeth talking to her mom. Jessica bolted through the connecting bathroom. She didn't want Elizabeth to know she had been waiting for her. She heard Elizabeth bang through some drawers and finally Jessica crept in. Elizabeth was going through some photo albums and ripping pictures out and tossing them into a box. She also noticed a El Carro track t-shirt in the box as well. Jessica was surprised. If Conner and her sister had gotten back together, then why was Elizabeth doing this. Jessica coughed and Elizabeth whirled around. Jessica saw the scowl on Elizabeth's face transform from anger to pure spite. "Why are you so upset?" Jessica asked carefully. "I thought you and Conner got back together."  
"You know, Conner thought the same thing as well. For some reason he thought I had forgiven him the other day. Now I don't know why he thought that. Either he's hallucinating or there is a some girl who looks exactly like me out there who told Conner that she still loved him." Jessica stepped back. Elizabeth was obviously out of control. "But now why would Conner think that?" Elizabeth said walking up to Jessica. "Why don't you tell me, Jessica?"  
"I did it! I told pretended to be you and told Conner that you loved him!" Jessica said frantically.  
"Why? Why did you do that Jess?" Elizabeth cried out. "It wasn't your choice to make and you lied to Conner and to me."  
"I thought that was what you wanted, Liz. Every time you and Conner break up you're miserable. I wanted to save you the pain of being hurt."  
"That's nice Jessica, but it wasn't fair to me or Conner. If Conner really wanted Alanna then it wasn't fair for him to be unhappy with me. Or how would I feel if Conner really didn't want me?"  
"I messed up," Jessica said softly. "I just know how much it hurts when the guy you love leaves you for a girl you hate."  
"I know Jessica, but you can't run people's lives like that. It just causes more anger. Conner and I could have probably ended the relationship quietly but instead it ended with us accusing each other. And this has been so typical-" Elizabeth stopped knowing that Jessica was going to be hurt if she went on and Elizabeth didn't want to hurt Jessica. She couldn't do that to her sister and best friend.  
Jessica blushed and spat out angrily, "What are you saying, that I have been messing up your life? Don't try to spare my feelings. I wanted to work this out nicely but if you want to have this out then let's. Right now."  
"You're right Jess." Elizabeth said pained. "You have made some bad moves. Trying to break me and Conner up, trying to ruin my friendship with Melissa and now this. Nothing you can say right now is going to make this better."  
"I know," Jessica said softly knowing that she had done had really hurt Elizabeth. "I just want to explain. Melissa had done so much to hurt me at the beginning of the year and I just kind of wanted to even the score. I mean it was bad enough that Lila fell under her spell, but you, my own sister? And then when she took Jeremy away that was the last straw. I know now that I kind of drove Jeremy away, but I hated seeing you and Melissa together and I thought she would turn on you like she does with everyone she lets close."  
"You so don't get it," Elizabeth said incredulously. "Our friendship was never about you."  
"Exactly. I wanted you to understand I wanted you to get it. That Melissa could be bad but I know now that her friendship with you was different then the superficial ones she had with Cherie and Gina. But she didn't believe the rumors I started about you."  
"So this is my fault? Elizabeth must be blind to Melissa's true intentions so I better spread rumors? That was exactly what Melissa did to you Jess. Didn't you learn anything?"  
"This isn't your fault." Jessica insisted. "It was mine, okay. It's never your fault. I just felt so abandoned. You weren't there for me when Jeremy left me. Not like you were for Will or Ken or anyone else."  
"You don't think I care about you?" Elizabeth asked hurt. "How dare you say-"  
"You keep me at a distance, Liz." Jessica said truthfully. "You tell everything to Conner and Melissa before you even think of telling me. That whole thing you and Conner spending the night together-you went straight to Melissa. You deal with everything yourself Elizabeth. You could let me in so you don't have to be on top of things all the time.  
"I do, Jess."  
"No you don't." Jessica said coldly. "You're always pushing me away."  
"Maybe I do. But you just can't accept the fact that I'm a stronger person then you are." Elizabeth said realizing for the first time how different she and Jessica truly were. Beyond compromise.  
"It's hard sometimes, yes." Jessica agreed thinking about her bad grades and how her parents had always been so proud of Liz. "But that's not it-"  
"Then what? I've given you everything Jess, my clothes, my friends, my soul, my life."  
"You say that but I don't feel it," Jessica said angry.  
"Well who's fault is that Jess? I've done everything I can, this is who I am."  
"I know," Jessica said softly. "I just want things to be like they used to be."  
Elizabeth was quiet for a moment and then looked Jessica in the eye. All the anger was gone and Jessica stared hopefully back. Finally Elizabeth said, "I don't think this is working out Jess. This is beyond fixing. I have something I wanted to tell you. I'm going to Stanford in the fall. We need the space. I need the space. I'm sorry Jess." Jessica felt tears forming in here eyes. She fled out of the room. How could Elizabeth do this to them? They had had some big fights before but nothing like this. How could Elizabeth just desert this lifelong friendship? Four years without her sister was just too much to think about. Jessica threw herself on her bed and cried. 


	6. Selfish

Jeremy nervously brushed his hair dreading his date with Melissa. Tonight he was going to break up with her. She was going to arrive in fifteen minutes and he had no idea what to say to her. Suddenly he heard violent pounding on the front door. He quickly gave himself the once over and thundered down the stairs. He threw open the door, "Are you okay Melissa?" he asked but saw that it was Jessica. Her face was tear stained and she looked awful.  
"Oh, Jeremy!" she cried. "The most horrible thing has happened and I have no one else to turn to."  
Jeremy sighed and led her in. "What's wrong?"  
"Me and Liz had this huge fight," Jessica choked out. "It was horrible. It was about everything and Elizabeth ended it basically saying she didn't want to see me ever again. And the worst thing is, she isn't even going to the same college as me!"  
Jeremy cleared his throat, "That sounds pretty bad. How are you holding up?"  
Jessica sighed and looked at him, "It hurts so much, Jeremy. In all kinds of ways. I'm angry at her, at myself and I just wish I had someone there to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be okay. But you have no idea how alone I am."  
Jeremy looked at her sad face and a wave of emotions ran through his body. He tried to fight the urge to just reach out and wrap her in his arms. But he couldn't. Not tonight.  
"God, I'm so selfish," Jessica said startling Jeremy. "I mean, I never asked how you are."  
"I'm okay. I'm going to break up with Melissa." He hadn't met to tell her that but the words just kind of slid out.  
"Tonight?" Jessica asked amazed. "Why? I thought everything between you guys was wonderful."  
"It is." Jeremy said quietly. "But something happened. I know Melissa wants us to go to college together here in California. But I just go this letter from the University of Arizona's archeology program. I got accepted into this prestigious program where you study intently at excavation sites and take college courses at all different university's around the country and the world. I was planning on going with Melissa to college but now that I've been accepted into this program, it's way to big of an opportunity to give up. And I don't want to just leave Melissa. It'll be to painful. So I'm going to end it now. Make her think that I'm this huge jerk, so the pain will end."  
Jessica looked at him in shock. "Congratulations. I think you should accept, but why hurt Melissa? Don't you think she'll understand?"  
Jeremy nodded. "It's her dream for us to go college together. Trust me it's easier this way."  
Jessica nodded. "I should go." Jeremy agreed and as she got up to leave Jeremy couldn't help but look at her retreating figure.

Elizabeth walked through the mall after her shift at Sedona. All she wanted to do was get home and collapse in front of the television. She slowed down though because right outside the music store she saw Conner. Alone. She hadn't talked to him since their fight the other day. She felt bad and didn't want her and Conner to be enemies. They had the same friends and classes and it wouldn't help anyone if they hated each other. She bravely walked up to him, "Hey."  
Conner turned around surprised to see her, "Hello Elizabeth."  
They stood there a few second awkwardly and Elizabeth let out a nervous giggle, "God this is hard."  
Conner gave a half smile, "Yeah."  
"I just wanted to say, I don't hate you and I want us to be friends," Elizabeth said softly.  
Conner smiled, "Me too. I felt bad the other day, I didn't really mean it. I guess I just hoped that we still had a chance."  
Elizabeth nodded. "I know. Well I should go. I'll see you around."  
"Yeah," Conner said nodding as he watched Elizabeth walk away. "You can count on it."

"That was fun," Melissa said smiling as they sat in Jeremy's room after returning from the movie.  
Jeremy nodded. So far he hadn't been able to tell her and he had to admit he was stalling. Melissa was so happy tonight and he didn't want to ruin her good mood.   
"But we always have a good time," she said hoarsely and leaned in and began to kiss him. Jeremy's body took over and he began to kiss her back. As the kiss became deeper Melissa and Jeremy fell back into the pillows on his bed. Jeremy had to admit that Melissa was a great girl and he loved being with her. He didn't want to hurt her but it was better to do it now then ruin Melissa's life later. She would want them to stay together even though they would see each other at holidays. But he couldn't do that to her. He felt Melissa tug on his shirt and un-tuck it. Jeremy knew what Melissa wanted but he didn't have the energy to pull back. He let Melissa kiss him and he pushed all his thoughts out of his head. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her passionately. As the kiss became wilder Jeremy hands moved down her face and over each of her buttons undoing them. He knew he was making everything worse but he wanted this. With Melissa. And this was his last chance.

The next morning Jeremy woke up to see Melissa's sleeping figure next to him. He couldn't believe what they had done last night. And how he was going to ruin it today. She stirred and woke up. "Hey Jeremy," she murmured as she cuddled up next to him.  
"Melissa," Jeremy started. "I got accepted into the archeology program I was telling you about. I'm going to have to leave in June."  
Melissa looked at him with hurt in his eyes. "You mean leave, and go away. What about us?"  
"I have to accept Melissa. This is my dream. And the more I think about it, it's unfair for us to be together anymore. It would be easier if we ended this now. Instead of trying to stay together and getting hurt."  
"But," Melissa said  
"No," Jeremy interrupted. "You deserve better. I'll be gone for like the whole year, a different place each month. You need someone who will be there with you. Someone to hold you and take out out."  
"I don't care about that." Melissa said firmly.  
"You will. You need more than a boyfriend who can't be there."   
Melissa's eyes turned red. She stretched her body over his and grabbed her bra that was draped over the lampshade. She began to put it on. "I'm...I'm gonna go."  
Jeremy grabbed her arm and pulled her back in bed. "I'm sorry Melissa. You know how much I...I love you," he said knowing it was true. He did love her. "It kills me to do this."  
"Then don't go!" Melissa said angrily. "Stay with me. How do you know what's right for me?"  
"But if you think about this Melissa. With your head, not your heart, you know it's right."  
"What do you want me to do? Pretend it's okay? Don't love you? I can't help it," she said crying. "I want my college life to be with you."  
"I don't." Jeremy said softly.  
"What?" Melissa said hurt. "You're breaking up with me. I can't believe this is happening. How could you do this to me? Make love to me and then just throw me away."  
"I didn't want to hurt you," Jeremy said. "It's hard for me too. But it's better this way. You may not see it now, but you'll realize that it's the right thing to do."  
Melissa got up and started putting her clothes on. "I never want to see you again," she said sobbing. Jeremy reached out to grab her put she jerked away and ran out of his room. Jeremy felt horrible. He knew he had done the right thing but he still felt like a dog. 


	7. Not the Girl for You

Jessica turned on the radio in the jeep and tried to find some music that would fit her mood. Finally she gave up and just drove in silence. She didn't know where she was going but she wanted to get away from her house. Away from Elizabeth. It had only been one day since their fight but to Jessica it seemed like years. Elizabeth hadn't been yelling at her or anything since the fight. She had just been ignoring Jessica, treating her like a stranger. To Jessica that was even worse. She felt a little better after seeing Jeremy yesterday. But she didn't want to bother him again. He had his own problems. But she couldn't talk to anyone else. She and Lila still weren't speaking and Maria, Andy and Tia were more Liz's friends. Jessica glanced out the window and saw she was close to Fantasy Fun Island. The place of her and Jeremy's first date and a spot they loved to return to. When she saw the familiar sign she smiled and pulled over. Maybe playing a few games of skee ball would make her feel better. She got out and walked in but soon realized coming here hurt even more. She was alone. Somehow it wasn't the same coming here without Jeremy. But she had nothing better to do so she walked around smiling at the little kids. She found a game where you pretend to race a car by sitting in a booth and moving the steering wheel. She climbed in the booth and sat on something hard.  
"Hey!" a familiar voice called out.  
She looked down and saw who she had sat on. "Jeremy!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
Jeremy scooted over allowing Jessica to squeeze in next to him. "The same reason you are. My life sucks and I needed somewhere to let out my anger."  
"So I take it that it didn't go well," Jessica said.  
"You're right. I totally messed it up and instead of Melissa just hating me, she now wants to kill me."  
"Wow that's terrible." After a thought Jessica burst out laughing, "Actually it's great. I hate Melissa and it killed me to see you guys together."  
"Really?" Jeremy said smiling.  
"Yes really," she nudged him. "The same way it did for you when I was with Will."  
"Wow, I had no idea. I know you disliked her but I thought you were mad at me."  
"Well, I was. It hurt me so much when you said those things. And I tired so hard to change but I ended up making everything worse."  
After a while Jeremy took her hand and looked into Jessica's eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, I think you have changed." Jessica smiled and Jeremy's heart ached with sadness. He leaned in and saw Jessica lift her face up in expectation. But when his face was close enough that he could almost feel her lips he turned away. Jessica pulled pack hurt. "I can't Jess. The same way I can't be with Melissa. If I kiss you then it will turn into the same thing. I can't give you, or anyone, a relationship right now."  
Jessica and Jeremy sat there in silence for a while neither of them knowing what to say. Finally Jessica said quietly, "I understand. It's just I'm so alone. Without Elizabeth. People expect me to be strong because usually I am. But without Elizabeth I just feel..."  
Jeremy nodded. "You are strong Jess. You just need time. People will understand."  
"I'm good at being the center of attention and being a leader, but Elizabeth was the strong one. She always knows exactly what people need and what to say to make things better."  
"You'll find your path," Jeremy said slowly. "Not right away but at college you'll meet new people, try new things."  
"I don't know. I know you're right, but I'm scared. I'm trying so desperately to cling onto anything from the past. Even you."  
"I know. Jess, I will always care about you and if you ever need me, I'll be there for you. But I'm not in love with you anymore."  
Jessica hugged him gently. "I know."

"So there I was in this skimpy little bikini waiting to get Tia and Andy's honest opinion but they are nowhere in sight. So I go looking for them in the store. I spot them at this stand outside the store where they are getting cheese samples or something. So I run over to get them and the store's alarm goes off. I'm still wearing the suit and it still has the tag on it. So this siren is going off and I'm standing in the middle of the mall practically naked and like everyone is staring at me. I was soooo embarrassed!" Tia, Andy, Conner, Ken, Maria, and Evan were all howling as Elizabeth told her story about what happened at the mall that afternoon. Alanna didn't think it was so funny but she politely laughed. They were all sitting at a table at the Riot that night. Alanna wasn't having much fun because Conner was kind of ignoring her and it appeared that he and Liz were on speaking terms. Plus it didn't help that Elizabeth looked absolutely gorgeous in a red flower print wrap dress and her blond hair was falling softly in her face. Alanna couldn't help but notice that Conner was staring at her mesmerized.   
"But that wasn't the worst part!" Tia said giggling. "The mall security came and Elizabeth was trying to explain what had happened and one of the men who was like fifty was kind of skeptical. I mean the suit was expensive and she was running out of the store. He took her into the store to get her away from the crowd. He told the younger guy who was kind of cute," Tia said dreamily.  
"Whatever," Andy said rolling his eyes and continuing. "Anyway both the guys were like drooling because she was still in this barely there bathing suit."  
"Andy!" Elizabeth blushed.  
"Heck, even I was staring," Andy joked and everyone laughed. "So basically the mess was cleared and we could go home."  
Alanna smiled. She didn't think the story was that funny but Conner seemed to be enjoying himself. Alanna sighed and sipped her soda. Conner seemed more relaxed here then he ever did with her. Even though he claimed he liked her and not Liz, Alanna could tell it just wasn't so. He didn't know the truth. That she was still drinking and drinking a lot.

"Bye," Conner said as he dropped Alanna off at her house. She made no gesture to leave and Conner felt slightly annoyed. Alanna opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it.  
"What is?" Conner asked.  
"I want to tell you something." Alanna started. "I'm leaving next week. I have a problem Conner. I've been drinking since rehab and it's gotten worse. It's beyond my control. I found this place in Massachusetts for teens and it has a good reputation. I talked to my counselor and they thought it best because I can not get better if I am anywhere near my parents. The program lasts for six months and then I'm going to start college up north. Away from this town and away from my parents."  
"Wow," Conner said. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes. And I think we should break up. I don't think I'll ever be coming home. Unless you want to try long distance-"  
"No." Conner said shortly.  
Alanna felt tears well up in here eyes. She was right. He didn't want to be with her. "Okay, then. I think it's better that we don't talk or write because it would just make things worse." Conner nodded and gave her an awkward hug. "I'm not the girl for you." Alanna said as she climbed out. "She's out there but it's not me." And with that she closed to door and walked to her house alone. 


	8. Girl Troubles

Jeremy sat on the deserted bleachers overlooking the football field. He could hardly believe that in two weeks Big Mesa would all be a distant memory. Five months ago he was playing on the field trying to bring athletic glory to his school. So much had happened since then and so much else was going to happen. Jeremy wished he could just put his life on pause and stay in high school forever. In two weeks he would be on a plane to Arizona. Away from his friends. He realized he never wanted to leave. He wanted to be seventeen forever, playing ball with Trent and Stan, having the same classmates. Suddenly he heard the noise of someone clanging up onto the bleachers. Jeremy sighed. He just wanted to be alone. He saw that the person descending the stands was Conner McDermott. Jeremy knew him vaguely from the road trip they had taken a few months back. He didn't really like the guy, he had only tolerated him because he used to to go out with Jessica's sister. But thank God Conner and Elizabeth had broken up before Jessica and Jeremy had gotten back together. The idea of a double date with the guy had never appealed to Jeremy. Jeremy glanced up as Conner slung himself onto the stands. Jeremy looked at the guy in amazement. Conner never seemed to walk, he just seemed to stroll. A few months Jessica had forced Jeremy to watch a movie called 'Rebel Without a Cause'. The male lead, James Dean, reminded Jeremy of Conner McDermott.  
"Hey," Conner said smoothly. "Looks like a nice place to mope."  
Jeremy nodded. They guy sure didn't miss a thing. "What are you doing here, isn't this off your turf?"  
"My turf?" Conner smirked. "You are such a jock. I'm here because I was going to meet up with some friends. But I don't really want to anymore."  
"Girl troubles?"  
"Yeah," Conner sighed. "See, I'm dating this chick called Alanna. But I have no idea why I'm with her. Plus she's leaving for rehab today."  
Jeremy's eyes widened. "Heavy. But don't you care about her?"  
"Yeah. But I don't love her. "  
Jeremy ran his fingers through his hair. "I have sort of the same problem, but I love my girl. I'm leaving for Arizona in two weeks so I broke up with her."  
"So what?" Conner asked confused. "That was the right thing to do. Who wants to deal with that long distance crap?"  
"Well that was the point but I kind of made love to her before I broke up with her."  
Conner's jaw dropped. "Wow, that was harsh. I thought I was the king of bad breakups, but that has to take the cake."  
"I know," Jeremy sighed. "She thinks I'm a jerk and that I hate her."  
"Well, you have two weeks, do something to show her that you still care about her."  
"I should. But who are to talk? I thought you and Elizabeth...you know before you guys ended it...."  
"Nope," Conner shrugged. "I've never done it with anyone." There was an awkward pause and Conner was thrilled when Jeremy asked, "How is Elizabeth doing, I mean you heard about the twins huge fight."  
"I haven't talked with Elizabeth much since our breakup, but she seemed fin last night at the Riot."  
"Wow, Jessica is pretty messed up about it she seems to think that they will never make up." Jeremy said sadly.  
"That's pretty bad," Conner commented, "I mean they were always so close and stuff."  
"Yeah," Jeremy looked thoughtful. "Do you think we should help get them to make up?"  
"No," Conner snorted. "They're old enough to take care of themselves. If we messed with them they would both end up mad at us."  
"I guess you're right. I mean in two weeks I'll probably never see either of them again."  
"Me neither."   
Jeremy grinned, "You never know. I mean Liz said she's going to Stanford but she doesn't seem positive."  
Conner smirked, "What are you suggesting, that I want Liz to go to college with me?"  
Jeremy laughed, "You said it, not me."  
"No way!" Conner emphasized. "College is for playing the field, and having fun with as many girls as possible."  
Jeremy smiled, "You mean, if you and Liz were to get back together you wouldn't want to stay with her at college?"  
Conner thought about it for a while. As much as he hated to say it, if he and Elizabeth were still together, he couldn't imagine being with anyone else. 

Elizabeth and Melissa were stretched on the beach trying to catch some rays. "I can't believe prom is tomorrow," Melissa said lazily.  
"I know, I'm kind of excited," Elizabeth said softly. "I feel weird going without a date."  
"Hey, I know what you mean," Melissa laughed. "It's not like I have a date either. We can go together."  
"Yeah," Elizabeth said happier, "Two hot girls whose two misguided boyfriends dumped them right before prom."  
Melissa's smile dropped, "God, are we losers or what? Seniors with no date to the prom."  
Elizabeth nodded, "But we can still have fun."  
Melissa sneered, "By what getting so drunk we can't feel the pain?"  
Elizabeth smiled, "Slut dresses and over-the-top makeup."  
"Find some frat guys here on the beach," Melissa added.  
"Some extreme loser who will want to have-" Elizabeth stared at Melissa horrified. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she stammered.  
"It's okay," Melissa assured her. "I understand what he meant. It the long run...he's right. But I thought Jeremy was supposed to be the sweet guy. What he did to me, made all the things Will did look good."  
"I know what Jeremy did was way harsh," Elizabeth said softly. "But don't you still love him?"  
"Of course I do! It's like, all I want is just to feel his hand on my face, or see his eyes or taste his lips. I miss him so bad. And since we slept together, I've only wanted him more. It's like I just want to repeat that moment forever and ever. It was so tender and loving, Liz," Melissa said close to tears.  
Elizabeth looked softly at Melissa, the girl was obviously a mess. And Elizabeth had no idea what to do. 


	9. Ending It

Conner finished the letter and thought. Alanna was right. He no longer loved her like she loved him. He'd been wondering for the past few weeks why he even got back together with Alanna in the first place. The more he thought about it the more it become clear. He had never meant to get back together with Alanna. Things were just moving way to fast between him and Elizabeth and it was scaring him. He loved her so much and he figured it would be easier to bail before things got too deep. But Conner realized that things were already deep. He grabbed his phone and punched in the familiar number he knew so well. After three rings Elizabeth's sweet voice called out, "Hello?"  
"Uh, hey." Conner knew he sounded stupid but he didn't know what to say.  
"Conner?" Elizabeth asked uncertainly.  
"Yeah, it's me." After a pause he added, "How are you?"  
"I'm okay. I'm getting ready for tonight."  
"Megan is too," Conner chuckled.  
"So aren't you getting ready?" Elizabeth asked in a neutral tone.  
"Yeah. But it doesn't matter, I don't have a date anyway."  
"You don't?" She asked surprised. "What happened to Alanna?"  
"She left yesterday. She's going to a rehabilitation center up in New England."  
"Wow, that's terrible. But at least she's getting the help she needs. I hope she's okay. She must be so afraid..." Elizabeth trailed off. Conner smiled. That was one of the things he loved about Elizabeth. She was always so concerned for others. "Well, at least you'll be able to see her again in the fall. I know you always talked about going to college in the east and you guys will still be able to be together."  
"No we won't. I mean, yes I'm going to school in the east, but we broke up before she left."  
"Oh, wow." Elizabeth replied. Conner couldn't tell if she was happy or not.   
"Yeah, I'm going to college up in Boston. I got into Belmont, that performing arts school."  
"Congratulations. It looks like we'll be neighbors."  
"What do you mean?" Conner asked.  
"I was going to go to Stanford but I got this letter last week saying I was accepted into Harvard's journalism program."  
"That's incredible. I didn't even know that you tried out."  
"I didn't tell anyone because I didn't think I would get in, but since I did, I'm going to Boston too," Elizabeth said happily.  
"Awesome. But I really called to see if you wanted to go to prom with me."  
Elizabeth didn't respond and Conner felt like an idiot. "As friends of course," he said hurriedly.  
"Okay," Elizabeth said after a minute. "I don't have a date or anything. Me and and Melissa were going to go together, but I don't think she'd mind."  
"Great, I'll pick you up at six." Conner hung up the phone. She said yes! And Conner knew the other pieces were falling into place.

Jessica laughed as Andy twirled her around to the music. When the song ended she was left breathless. "Wow, I'm really wiped out, I'm going to go get some punch."  
"Yeah, The Marsden can really do that to you," Andy commented.  
" 'The Marsden'?" Jessica looked at Andy with raised eyebrows.  
"Yeah, it's a kind of dancing involving a lot of twisting, jumping and spinning."  
"So that's what kind of dancing that is," Jessica laughed. "Write me down for the next dance."  
"I'll be waiting," Andy said with mock seductiveness.  
Jessica walked away giggling. This is what she had really needed. A stress free night with Andy. Okay so maybe he wasn't the most romantic prom date, but he was funny and a fun dancer. When Jessica reached the food table she paused as she drank her punch while watching everyone dance. She saw Tia and Trent doing a weird dance involving Tia twisting around Trent. She saw Ken and Maria, lost in their own world. She saw Melissa standing by herself looking kind of lonely. And then she saw Elizabeth and Conner. Jessica was surprised to see them together. The last she knew they were in a fight and Conner had went back to Alanna. But Conner and Elizabeth, she noted, no matter how much they denied it, looked totally in love. Suddenly Jessica heard some one clear their throat behind her. Jessica turned around and saw Lila standing there. "Hey, Lila," Jessica said carefully. Even though she and Lila were no longer enemies, she still wasn't sure what they were.  
"Hey, Jess. Having a good time?"  
"I guess." Jessica said shrugging.  
"Beats last year's prom," Lila said laughing. Jessica giggled remembering. At the time it hadn't seemed funny but now looking back at it, Jessica had to admit she had been evil last year. Come to think of it, Jessica and Elizabeth hadn't been speaking much last year at this time either. After a pause Lila said carefully, "I heard about you and Liz and I'm sorry."  
"It's not really anyone's fault," Jessica responded quickly.  
"No not for her. For you. I have been sick of the Princess Elizabeth act for years. You're better off without her in college."  
"But she's my best friend we do everything together."  
"College is for having fun. You guys would have grown apart eventually. Look at her," Lila said gesturing to Conner and Elizabeth. "She's not moping around so why should you?"  
Jessica nodded. "I'm going Sweet Valley University."  
"That's where I'm going too!" Lila exclaimed. "Just think how much when we'll have rushing for sororities."  
"Meeting hot frat guys," Jessica chimed in.  
"We're gonna rule next year," Lila promised. "Listen, I have to go, Josh is motioning for me," she said rolling here eyes and Jessica giggled. As Lila walked away Jessica felt this surge of empowerment go through her. Lila had said 'we'. As much as Jessica hated to admit it, she missed Lila. And if Lila was going to be at her side then college seemed a whole lot better.

Melissa stood off to the side. She really wished she had decided to stay home. When she had received an apologetic phone call from Elizabeth saying that she and Conner would be going to prom together and that Melissa could still come blah, blah, blah. Melissa hated standing off to the side looking pathetic. At least she looked good. She was wearing a lavender floor length dress with spaghetti straps. Her hair was straightened and fell around her shoulders. Melissa glanced aimlessly around the gym until her eyes locked on those chocolate brown eyes she loved so much. It was Jeremy standing there looking gorgeous in a tux. As much as Melissa wanted to scratch his eyes out, she felt her self being drawn towards him. "I thought you'd gone," she said softly looking deep into his eyes.  
"I didn't want to miss your big night. But it's just tonight, tomorrow I'm still-"  
"I know," Melissa said smiling. "I'm just glad you're here."  
Jeremy held out his arms and Melissa melted into him. Sure things between them didn't end well, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he had come here for her. Melissa closed here eyes and began to dance with him.

The next morning Melissa woke up. Suddenly everything came back to her, Jeremy at the prom, and him leaving today. It was hard to believe that in a hour he would be gone. She cursed Big Mesa for finishing school a week before Sweet Valley. Next to her Elizabeth stirred and woke up. "Morning Melissa." Melissa smiled. Elizabeth had decided to crash here after they returned from the dance. "Aren't you going to be leaving soon?" Elizabeth asked groggily.  
"Why?" Melissa asked confused. "This is my house."  
"Jeremy's leaving this morning, I thought she would go see him off at the airport."  
"Why? He made it clear he didn't want me in his new life."  
"He still cares about you Liss," Elizabeth pointed out. "He come last night. He was there for you."  
"I can't Liz," Melissa said here eyes filing with tears. "I just can't. I would cry and force him to stay." She broke down in sobs. "I never even told him how I felt, how much more he meant to me then Will."  
"You should go tell him," Elizabeth urged. "You need to be fair to him and tell him how you feel. If you don't you will just end up hurting him. He never held back with you and you need to return the favor. He needs it from you too. You need to end it."  
Melissa stood there for a minute and threw on a sweater over her pajamas. "I'll see you later!" She called to Elizabeth and ran.

Jeremy adjusted his traveling pack. His boarding call was in five minutes. He glanced around the crowded terminal. He tried to tell himself that Melissa wasn't going to come, but he had gotten his hopes up after last night. She still cared about him. "Boarding time for Flight 568 to Phoenix. All boarders must be on the plane in three minutes." Jeremy got ready to board the plane when he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw Melissa running towards him in her pajamas and her hair a mess. But it didn't matter, she still looked perfect to him. He ran towards her and grabbed her into a huge hug. He was confused when she gently pushed him away. "I didn't come here to...It's over Jeremy. I want you. I love you so much. But I can't have you. If I stood here and cried it would be weak and selfish. I'm letting you go, and it's killing me." Jeremy looked at her stunned. Yeah they had broke up already but they had never really ended anything. "Melissa," Jeremy called out.  
Melissa turned around. "Goodbye Jeremy." Then she walked slowly out of the terminal and Jeremy stood there not moving until he realized it was time to go. And he walked slowly onto the plane and cried. 


	10. Leaving

Elizabeth handed Conner her last box and took one last look at her room. Elizabeth still felt sad even though she hadn't lived in the room for very long. Her furniture was still there but her books, computer, posters and mementos were all packed away. Except one. Elizabeth walked over to her nightstand and picked up a simple gold frame and handed it to Conner. "This is the last thing," she told him sadly.  
Conner glanced down at the picture of him and Elizabeth. He smiled at her and said, "Are you sure that's everything?"  
She nodded and gently took his hand. "That's everything. It's time to go." Elizabeth took one last look at her room and then her and Conner walked slowly down the stairs and outside. Conner placed the box in the back of his Mustang and shut the trunk. Elizabeth looked at her mom, dad, Steven, Jessica, and Lila who were all standing on the front lawn. It was the first week of August and Conner and Elizabeth were leaving for the drive to Boston. They both wanted to take a long trip and see the country before the started college in three weeks.  
Elizabeth walked over to her parents. She didn't know what to say to the parents who had loved her for her whole life. She felt tears in her eyes and she rushed into their arms. "Mommy, Daddy, I'm going to miss you so much!" she cried.  
Here mom cried as well, "We'll miss you too sweetie. Promise to write and to call and you better come home for Thanksgiving."  
"I will," Elizabeth promised.  
Elizabeth left her parents and walked over to Steven. "I'm gonna miss you squirt," Steven said wrapping her into a hug.  
"I'll miss you Steve," she cried.  
"Conner had better treat you good or else I'm going to fly out to Boston and kick his-"  
"Steven!" There mother scolded. "Of course he'll treat her well."  
"Yeah, by forcing her to become his sex monkey," Lila sneered under her breath and Jessica giggled.  
Elizabeth walked slowly to here sister. She had felt bad for what she had said during their fight and wanted to apologize. She knew that things had changed between them but that didn't mean they had to be enemies. "Jess-" Elizabeth started slowly.  
"Yeah, whatever Liz. Bye." Jessica said coldly.  
"I just wanted to say that, I'll miss you."  
"Well, I just wanted to say that we'll be the only people who won't miss you." Jessica said finally.  
Elizabeth stepped back stunned. Conner gently placed his arm around her and led her to the car. And without another word Conner drove off. Elizabeth wasn't sure what she would find at college, but it had to better then what she was leaving here. But as they drove down Calico Drive, Elizabeth gave one last look at her sister and wished her the best of luck.

That is the end of my story! There is a sequel that takes place in the future called Love Triangle. Look for it soon!


End file.
